op_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Majima Arase
And remember to copy it into the source editor of the page first,before attempting to edit. Appearance General Appearance Majima wears A stripped black undershirt with a black necktie, and black waistcoat to go over it. His formal black pants match his waistcoat while also being loose enough to maneuver around in without much trouble Personality His demeanor usually varies from lax, and upbeat, to dead serious, with a slightly agressive undertone. This usually varies from circumstance to circumstance. When idly chatting with someone about non serious matters, he's much more light hearted and upbeat, but has a slightly stoic demeanor. During life threatening fights, or even during normal ones, he becomes slightly more agressive with a gravely serious tone to back up his demeanor. Character Background This is where you would write about your character's history and what brought him or her to this point in their life where they wanted to adventure to the seas. Try and refrain from characters with heavy political ties or trying to directly or indirectly involve them with important or mod-controlled characters. These character backgrounds are meant to be updated thoroughly at the end of each event your character has been apart of. Character History This is where your character lists their participation in each saga that the roleplay goes through, we're all currently in the Vanquished Dawn Saga. Aspects # Instinctive: usually fights with his gut instinct as making plans seems pointless during the heat of the battle # Resilient: tries brushing off strikes to continue his pressure, or do something he's dead set on, even if his body can't handle it # Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Remember to refer to the stat system for tiers in relations to points. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend on stat points and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. NOTE: For the section(s) below this one, you are allowed to spend a total of 50 points on your possible abilities, possible fighting style, and possible devil fruit. It is possible to earn more abilities in the future, but you will be limited to one fighting style and one devil fruit (if you ever receive one). Note: Some races will have different point totals and receive restrictions based upon that. Abilities Song of the Imoogi The Imoogi were said to be giant serpents who aspire, and eventually become true dragons. The musician who plays the songs of the dieties grants them, and those around them a boost in power, and energy. They say that the songs allow you to attain "true dragon's strength" but that's a great exaggeration for a few reasons. It's only a temporary power boost, and it's only a slight boost that doesn't grant anything that would trully tip the scales in the favor of the musician, or their allies Ability Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Ability Techniques Any ability-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Fighting Style Bullet Style Fighting The user focuses extremely quick, but straightforward strikes to catch their opponent off guard, and maintain a constant pressure. The user generally uses light hitting attacks, but sometimes throws out an extremely quick and powerful strike either as a finisher, or a way to close distance. The speed, and power of each hit have the potential to cause gusts of wind, but they tend to leave the user open if the attack is dodged, or blocked without any knock-back Fighting Style Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Fighting Style Techniques Any fighting style-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Devil Fruit Devil Fruit Name Describe your devil fruit—if you have one—and explain it in full here. Devil Fruit Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your devil fruit as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Devil Fruit Techniques Any devil fruit-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Item Inventory This is where you type in the items that your character owns. Items are bought using beli, and just like devil fruits, fighting styles, or abilities, any item you wish to purchase requires approval and recording. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. Gear Inventory This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear refers to weapons or trinkets, which are bought using beli. Any gear you happen to purchase or receive requires approval and recording. Despite being bought using beli, you must gain gear points through converting regular points into the latter. This allows for stronger weapons to be harder and more fair to obtain. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your devil fruit as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences.